


yuletide

by orphan_account



Series: that yj fic [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tim, Trans Tim Drake, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long ago, Jason had hated them, and had confessed once or twice in the month or so they’d been more amiable that he’d wanted them dead. Tim wasn’t sure if Jason barging into their room was driven by hate or apathy, but they sure hoped it was the latter. Tim didn’t really want to die on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yuletide

**Author's Note:**

> its been so looooongg  
> me, writing a christmas fic during summer: 
> 
>  
> 
> hmmm any notes right now... i don't think so. i have some stuff to edit on hateful (mostly bc i got steph's age wrong OOPS) but other than that i think i'm okay? some explanations on notes2.

Tim didn’t spend Christmas at Wayne Manor.

The year before, they had, though it had been awkward. Tim had been living with Batman full-time for a few months then, and had still been adjusting to the stark difference between their parents’ household and Bruce’s. Tim had been going over to the house for months beforehand, but it was different  _ living  _ there.

Christmas had been nice, though. Dick had came over from Blüdhaven and given Tim a magical, possibly alien binder, which they still wore a year later. Tim wasn’t sure where Dick had found the binder, but they weren’t about to complain. Fighting crime in a regular binder had  _ hurt. _

Barbara had visited, too, just for an hour or so on Christmas Eve. She called them  _ squirt  _ and teased Dick about various types he had, in girls  _ and _ boys. Babs was fire, bright eyes and genius intellect. Tim thought she was one of the greatest people they’d ever met. Maybe not the greatest. She  _ did  _ call them short a lot.

Christmas 2016, however, they didn’t have a fun time with their fellow Bats. They patrolled some areas of Gotham with Spoiler, who tagged along angrily. Spoiler told them that her dad was out of jail and had stopped by her house, and stolen all her mother’s booze in the process. Tim assumed she was more mad about her father getting out of prison. 

“Fuck my dad,” Spoiler said, kicking an already defeated thug. She looked over at Tim. “Fuck your dad, too. Is your dad Batman?”

“No,” Tim said. 

“Well, fuck him anyway.” Spoiler stepped away from the thug, almost embarrassed - her mask had been taken off mid-fight. “All dads are shit. I don’t trust them.”

“My dad’s,” at this, Tim paused. Their father was in a coma, and likely never to come out. Because of the grim prospects of Jack Drake’s fate, the court had allowed Bruce Wayne to become their legal guardian for as long as Jack remained in his coma. “My dad’s dead.” Tim said, because Jack was…

Tim didn’t like to listen to the things Dick said about Tim’s parents.

“Oh,” Spoiler said, and quieted. “Uh… sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Tim said, and they spent the rest of their walk back to Spoiler’s house in silence. “Steph,” they said, when Steph opened her window, looking into her room to check nobody was inside.

“‘sup?” 

Tim almost looked away. “I’ll try to get your dad back in prison.”

/

Tim arrived back at their house - not Wayne Manor, though, they couldn’t bare the cold hostility of that house, not at Christmas. Before Tim could get through the window -  _ why  _ did they only use the windows? - they realized they weren’t alone. There was a shadow cast on the wall of their bed, a human shadow. Tim didn’t want to move, just in case whoever was casting the shadow saw them, so they quickly readied a bird-a-rang as they pushed open his window…

When Tim got into their room, however, they realized they  _ probably  _ didn’t need to defend themself. It was the Red Hood, Jason Todd, in their room that night. Tim still wasn’t sure how Jason felt about them, though, hence the  _ probably.  _ Not long ago, Jason had hated them, and had confessed once or twice in the month or so they’d been more amiable that he’d wanted them dead. Tim wasn’t sure if Jason barging into their room was driven by hate or apathy, but they sure hoped it was the latter. Tim didn’t really want to die on Christmas.

“Hi?” Tim said when Jason noticed - or rather, acknowledged - that they were there. “What are you… in my house?”

Apparently Tim wasn’t so great with words.

“That’s a sound sentence,” Jason said. “I… didn’t know you’d be home?”

“How often do you go to my house without me being there?” Tim asked, more confused than outraged. “Is that what you do in your spare time? Just sneak into my room?”

“No!” Jason responded, clearly put off. “What- no, okay, look. I was going to get you a Christmas present, and put it in your room or something so you’d see it next time you came here. But I didn’t know what to get you. So I was gonna look at your room and see what you might want?”

Well.

“That’s…” Tim blinked. “Oddly sweet?”

“Yeah, well,” Jason looked away, fixing his gaze on his helmet, laid on Tim’s desk. “I got presents for a lot of people. Don’t think you’re special, faker Robin.”

“Course not,” Tim said, only letting themself be slightly hurt by the  _ faker  _ remark. “Who else did you get presents for?” Just out of curiosity…

Jason shrugged. “I got wine for some strippers,” he said, because that was apparently the kind of thing he did. “And a stuffed animal for a little kid who got kidnapped,” he added, after a moment of thought.

Tim wasn’t sure if they were impressed or confused. 

“Well, I’m, uh, glad you thought of me,” they said. “Sorry to interrupt?”

Jason scoffed, then made an oddly complicated face. “What are you doing here, anyway? Not spending Christmas with the big Bat?” His voice was bitter.

Tim hesitated. There was a reason above others why they weren’t with Batman, but they knew it would be a… delicate subject. Tim wasn’t sure how well Jason would react, and they didn’t want their relationship to go sour again. Were they on okay terms then, if Jason had been planning on getting them a Christmas present?

Interaction was very hard. Tim felt a sudden appreciation for Starfire, who was rarely sarcastic and did not usually have veiled motives for her actions. Both her and Raven were fairly blunt. It was a breath of fresh air, really.

“Barbara’s hurt,” they said, finally. “Um… she got shot. The Joker. He shot. Her.” Oh god, they were stuttering again.

Jason’s expression was unreadable as he stared at Tim. “And Bruce is just going to let that happen,” he said, voice cold. “Another one of his sidekicks hurt, and he’s just going to let him go again.”

“She’s not going to walk again,” Tim said, because they had to say it. 

Tim didn’t know how close of friends Jason and Barbara had been. Neither Babs nor Dick liked to talk about Jason, and Bruce most certainly didn’t, unless he was reprimanding Tim. Tim really wasn’t sure how Jason and any of the other Bats had gotten along.

“But we have healers in the League and the Team,” Jason said. “Don’t we? And-” He stopped, sighed harshly. “She doesn’t want to be cured, does she?”

Tim blinked, surprised. “How’d you guess?”

Jason sighed, narrowed his eyes almost angrily. “I know her,” he said. “She came around to me before Dick did. She wouldn’t want to have access to anything regular people don’t have.”

“That’s what she said,” Tim admitted. “Dick said that Raven might- do you know who Raven is?”

“Goth-looking superhero in Jump City?” Jason guessed, correctly. “I think I  _ met  _ her. She was in Gotham a week again or whatever for some reason.”

“Huh,” Tim said, filing that away for later. They knew Starfire and Dick were pretty friendly, but even if they were visiting Dick, they most likely would’ve gone to Bludhaven. Oh, well. Tim didn’t control them.

“Anyway, Dick said Raven might’ve been able to help, but Barbara didn’t want it. They had a fight about it, I think, but I didn’t stay long enough to really know.” Tim avoided Jason’s gaze, suddenly self-conscious. 

Jason looked bothered. “Fuckin’ Nightwing,” he said, cracking his knuckles against his face. “Fuckin’ Joker. I  _ hate  _ him. I’m going to kill him, Tim. I want to kill him and I want to make Bruce watch.”

“Jesus,” Tim responded, but their mind was elsewhere. Had Jason called them Tim before? He must have. Why did it sound so weird?

_ Because,  _ the little voice in their head that did not belong to them replied,  _ you used to  _ watch  _ him. Climbed onto rooftops and take your own pictures of him, when you were brave enough.  _ Tim thought that was rather rude.

“Whatever, bird kid,” Jason said, grabbing his helmet from Tim’s floor and putting it on. Once more, he was the unyielding mass that was the Red Hood. “I’ll see you New Year’s.”

Despite their misgivings, Tim hoped that would be true.

**Author's Note:**

> » killing joke (or rather, a version of it) takes place between the last part of hateful and this part.  
> » i should talk about tim's gender identiy  
> » basically when they became robin, they told dick (and bruce) that they were a trans boy because it was easier than to explain + they weren't sure what dick and bruce thought about NB genders.  
> » so dick and bruce go, oh hey hes a guy!, and while this is only sometimes true, tim goes with it and only complains in their head  
> » jason i guess just literally wants to buy everyone presents. theres probably some kind of reason but i mean what would _i_ know!! *meaningful look*
> 
> i get out of school on the 13th so maybe more updates around then?? i've been working on a lot of stuff for later down the line... ALSO!! i have a blog for this fic series here: [@tyjf](http://tyjf.tumblr.com/%0A)
> 
> ummm please please please comment!! but be nice :')


End file.
